A modern communication network such as a local area network (“LAN”) allows users at a particular location who are connected to the LAN to easily share digital files and data with one another. To provide even more accessibility, a LAN may be connected to a larger, more global network such as a wide area network (“WAN”) or the Internet. This allows users at a particular location to communicate and share digital files and data with users who are connected to a LAN at a remote location, provided the remote LAN is also connected to the larger network.
When sharing digital files and data between two separate locations that are connected via a larger, more global network such as a WAN or the Internet, it is possible for a malicious user to intercept and modify data and digital files that are sent between users. If the malicious user intercepts and modifies a digital file while it is being transmitted between locations, a user may not be aware of the modification once the digital file is finally received.
In addition, a particular LAN that is connected to a larger network may be located in an area that has a different security classification level from other LANs that are connected to the network. For example, one LAN connected to the larger network may be in a top secret location, while another LAN that is connected to the larger network is in an unclassified location.